


Best

by Jenny2530



Series: ABO AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: A lot more but Idk what to tag, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Heats, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny2530/pseuds/Jenny2530
Summary: Sho was... scared.Absolutely terrified.He didn’t think this through. He thought with his dick like a stupid alpha he prided himself in not being. Sho saw Jun, cheeks flushed after a warm bath and smelling amazing and just agreed without thinking about pros and cons.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: ABO AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Best

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Worst. Just when I thought it would never come out, it's here wwwwww  
> The ending was written on a whim, I didn't intend on the M-preg genre so you could ignore it and enjoy the ***.

Sho was... scared.

_Absolutely terrified._

He didn’t think this through. He thought with his dick like a stupid alpha he prided himself in not being. Sho saw Jun, cheeks flushed after a warm bath and smelling _amazing_ and just agreed without thinking about pros and cons.

Jun’s heat was due any day now and Sho just realized how badly he messed up.

Before each heat, Sho obediently packed the necessities and moved in with Ohno, exchanging temporarily with Nino. He never took part in any kind of preparation besides bringing countless bottles of water and food. Never saw Jun build his nest before.

There he was now, standing in the middle of their apartment, with Jun trying to find a specific place for a pillow. Apparently, it was very important and crucial and a wrong placement put Jun in a sour mood. He was getting more and more impatient with each moment, only to chuck said pillow across the room in the next second.

“It’s not working.” Jun wailed, looking at the verge of tears; Nino warned him preheat omegas tended to be very emotional about trivial things. Building a nest was a huge thing. Building a nest to share with an alpha for the very first time was even bigger. The omega part of Jun believed he wouldn’t deserve Sho to mate with him if he were to build a nest that was anything but perfect.

“You can make it work. I believe in you.” Sho tried to sound comforting. Jun’s lip quivered as he took the pillow from the ground. With little to no thinking, Sho grabbed his own pillow, and adjusted the two inside Jun’s nest. Jun was watching Sho work with big eyes and let out a delighted gasp when he deemed the positioning perfect. Ideal position and height, and the _smell_. Jun’s most cherished item of the whole nest, the man decided as he buried his head in the soft pillows.

Meanwhile, Sho had a minor existential crisis. Not only was he allowed to watch Jun create a nest; the omega allowed him to touch the nest before it was done. Sho made modifications to Jun’s nest and Jun not only let him, he was extremely happy with the results. Usually, only mated and married couples shared enough trust to allow such a situation. This… This was unusual to say the least.

At least Jun didn’t seem to mind it, Sho thought. Otherwise the omega would leash out the moment Sho touched the nest. He was purring softly, slowly falling asleep before the first wave, cuddled against the pillow from Sho’s bed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Correction. It definitely was bad.

It wasn’t like Jun completely lost control over his own actions; he knew perfectly well what was happening around him. But, with his heat fevered body, his already bad honesty got too much for Sho to handle. It was bad, Sho thought as he gripped the doorknob, ready to just bolt out of the room and beg Nino to help Jun with one more heat. It was too overwhelming for him.

“Sho, _please._ ” Jun sobbed, fat tears falling from his doe eyes. “Don’t leave me.” Sho tightened his grip around the doorknob. He couldn’t do it. What was he thinking. He wasn’t ready to be responsible for this beautiful creature, wasn’t ready to care for him and provide with everything Jun needed.

But… how could he leave him alone? Now? It could cause harm to the both of them. Jun’s body was already prepared for having a mate, and no lousy toy would now satisfy him. He could be bedridden for days, and take even longer to return to a full health.

A short wail left those pink lips and Sho had no idea how he made it so fast to the bed. Jun’s sweaty skin felt hot against his palms as he cradled his face, placing butterfly kisses wherever he could reach.

“Shhh, Jun, don’t cry.” Sho tried to kiss the tears away as Jun lost against the bile in his throat and let himself sob freely. “I’m so sorry. You know I’d never leave you, right?” Jun nodded weakly, another sob making its way past his lips. “I’ve got you, Jun. I’m here, I’m going to take care of you.”

“I-I’m s-sorry for being s-such a cryb-baby.” Jun hid his face in Sho’s shirt.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry for making you cry.” Sho kissed Jun’s hair before pushing him back to the nest. Jun’s landing was soft due to all the cushions and linens he managed to fit into the nest. A beautiful nest. Sho loved it.

“I promise to take care of you.” Somehow. Sho knew how sex worked, and it wasn’t like he and Jun didn’t take their time to get familiar with their bodies before the heat. It was nice, their fooling around. But, the actual thing terrified him. What if he did something wrong. What if Sho lost control over himself and caused a physical harm to Jun? He’d never forgive himself. Not in a million years, and he’d gladly accept any punishment Ohno or Nino might decide for him. He’d probably deserve much worse.

Jun scooped up and made himself comfortable in the middle of the nest. His hands were next to his head, showing his submission. _Bullshit,_ Sho thought. If Jun were really desperate, he’d take what he wanted long ago. There was nothing truly submissive about him.

The man looked absolutely stunning. What a perfect omega, and he chose Sho, an ordinary alpha. Jun could have whoever he wanted wrapped around his little finger. Maybe it was a blessing Jun was oblivious to his true potential. Sho shuddered at the sheer thought of Jun consciously using all his charms.

Sho stared at Jun’s body, mouthwatering at the sight of belly peeking from under a raised shirt. The man was a vision, one Sho was soon going to mark all over, finally placing his claim. Finally showing the world there was just one person in the entire world who could please Jun.

“Sho?” he shook his head, lost in the thought he didn’t realize how much he was staring. “Aren’t you going to do something?”

“Of course” Sho put his trembling hands on Jun’s hips, relishing in the way Jun’s back curved to raise his hips up. Sho could feel his heat through the fabric of his boxers. With a sudden wave of bravery, he hooked his thumbs on the rim of the boxers and pulled them down, revealing more of Jun’s delicious looking skin. The man let out a moan as Sho’s knuckles brushed over his sensitive skin, tracing the v shape of his abdomen until the boxers caught on the bulge. Sho stopped for a moment, took a deep breath to anchor himself, and pulled the offending piece of clothing off. His first thought was that Jun’s cock was… cute. Definitely on the smaller side, as almost all omegas had. And just below it laid the ultimate prize. Jun’s entrance was beautiful and glistening with slick his body began to produce a few days before the actual heat. Sho didn’t think much before diving in and pressing his face against it, the smell intoxicating. Jun let out a surprised cry and buckled his hips. Sho’s breath tickled his skin where his nose was pressed against Jun’s cock, his mouth dangerously close to where Jun wanted him, doing nothing. Jun curled his fingers around Sho’s head and pushed him closer, letting out a loud moan when his entrance was kissed. Sho kissed like it was Jun’s mouth, slipping his fingers between the folds to make more room. Jun’s mind went blank. Nothing else mattered, and he was so _close_ but, suddenly, Sho stopped and jumped away as if Jun’s cunt burned him.

“I… I…” Sho stuttered, face red and wet with Jun’s juices around the mouth, clearly ashamed of himself. “I... apologize, I should have asked for permission, I’m terribly sorry.” He rambled, ignoring the bliss on Jun’s face his doings caused.

“Sho, please.” He whimpered, his whole body trembling. Jun felt hot all over and it wasn’t just because thanks to Sho: his heat was there. And it already seemed to affect Sho, whose eyes turned into pools of black with a slightest rim of brown. Jun bit his lip as he took a peek at Sho’s crotch and the tent on his pants. He wanted that inside of himself, badly. If the weight of Sho’s dick in his hand was enough to send chills over Jun’s spine when they were fooling around a few days ago, then having it inside would be pure heaven.

Something sparked in Jun’s mind and, with a grin of a little minx up for mischief, Jun rubbed his foot against the bulge. Sho groaned and hissed at Jun. The force he used to push the bothering leg was enough to move Jun up, his bottom dangling in air. Very nice, plump bottom Sho wouldn’t mind sinking his teeth in.

Back to the topic.

“Don’t do that.” Sho growled, his alpha clearly taking over his actions. Too bad he was fighting against it.

“I’m not doing anything wrong.” Jun wiggled the foot Sho was holding, the position uncomfortable with no support. If Sho were so nice and move a pillow under his butt, Jun would be in a perfect position for Sho to fuck him with no strain on their backs. If only Sho followed the same logic.

Sho let go of Jun’s leg and yanked his shirt off. He threw it somewhere onto the floor; such a waste, Jun could use it as an addition to his nest.

“Turn. Ass up.” Sho ordered. Jun shuddered; Sho was finally letting his alpha side take over. It wasn’t the first time Jun has seen his boyfriend behaving in an almost aggressive manner, flashbacks to the beginning of their journey as idols, but it never excited him this much. Until now, alpha Sho made Jun tremble in fear and do everything to please him; a natural reaction of an omega in distress. This side of Sho wasn’t shown often but when it did, it was a force to be reckoned with. Jun knew it and should know better than to refuse.

“No.” key word _should._ Sho growled, the sound resonating in his chest, and forced Jun into the position. It felt extremely _omega_ and Jun wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. That way he didn’t have much power over Sho and he wanted to see Sho’s face the first time he’d enter him and oh.

_Oh_.

Jun let out a surprised yelp when Sho rubbed two fingers against his entrance, wetting them with his slick, before shoving them inside. He buckled his hips back, a cry on his lips, trying to get more of the fingers. It was just a hand, Jun should be used to it, but it felt _different_. Better. His whole body rocked as he moved against Sho’s hand, their movements frantic and with no sync. Jun kept whimpering, the friction too much for him to handle. Was he always this sensitive? When alone, he had to work to get himself to the state Sho got him to with just a few thrusts of his fingers.

“Sho… Stop _aah_.” Jun’s back arched, head thrown back as he came with a long moan. He could feel the slick burst out of him, completely covering Sho’s hand. It was mind-blowing. Jun had no idea he could be brought to completion this fast.

Sho buckled his hips at the sight of Jun’s come, seeking friction. His boyfriend felt extremely tight around his fingers, now even more with how he was clenching with an orgasm, his body searching for a knot to latch on. Licking his lips, Sho helped Jun onto his side; the boy’s body was trembling so hard, it was a matter of time before he’d collapse.

Jun’s face was flushed, his breath labored. He was tossing his legs all over the nest, his muscles still in spasms after his first completion. Sho leaned down and kissed his hip, earning a surprised yelp and a shudder from Jun. He meant for it to be a comforting move but it seemed to excite Jun. His cock was leaking clear fluid and Jun made the sweetest noise when Sho dipped a finger into the slit.

“Sho…!”

“So cute, Jun. You’re leaking so much everywhere. Do you feel this good already? We haven’t even done anything much yet.” Sho teased, finger smearing the fluid over the head of Jun’s dick.

Jun took a few gulps of air before answering, his voice shaking. “It’s because… Sho’s touching me…” he whined, hands grabbing Sho’s fingers and pulling them away from his member. “Your hand… not here…” he pushed Sho’s hand down towards his entrance.

“Wait.” Sho pulled his hand free and tugged at Jun’s oversized shirt. “Off. I want to see you all.” Jun nodded and propped himself up. Sho had to help him, Jun’s hands shaking too much to pull the shirt off. With a sigh Jun laid back down, the air cool against his fevered skin. His chest was flushed and his pink nipples turned into hard buds. It was embarrassing how the sight made Sho fumble with his pants a little longer than it was necessary.

Finally, with both of them naked, Sho crawled into the nest, leaning over Jun. The man moaned as their chests touched, the rubbing stimulating his nipples. Sho kissed his lips lovingly, drinking in all the little moans and whimpers. He went down from there, kissing a trail down Jun’s neck and chest. Sho latched himself onto the rosy bud in the same second as his hand trailed down and pinched Jun’s clitoris.

“Sho-“

“Shh.” The stimulation was so much, too much, but at the same time not enough. Jun’s pent up body got some release with the first high Sho helped him reach, but the second wouldn’t be this easy. Jun needed something more than Sho’s mouth on his chest and fingers inside him, feeling around and scissoring.

“I love you, Jun.” Sho whispered, his breath tickling Jun’s sensitive skin.

“Me, too. I love you. So, so much.” Jun raised his hand that was uselessly lying next to his head and brushed Sho’s bangs away. His brown eyes were still pools of darkness. It excited Jun, to see how much power he had over the usually collected alpha. He clenched down on Sho’s fingers, making the other let out an involuntary moan. He could do that around Sho’s dick, if only Sho were generous enough to finally give it to him.

“Fuck. Fuck, Jun, I can’t, I have to…” Sho rarely swore. When he did, it was a cue to run and hide before Sho’s wrath reached the innocent. With Jun, Sho swore only a very few times when the man messed up _bad_. He could count the times on one hand.

Jun whimpered in protest when Sho pulled his fingers out. He needed to be filled, clenching around nothing was very unsatisfying. Bless Sho seemed as desperate as Jun. He pumped himself a few times to coat with his own precum and Jun’s slick that gathered around Sho’s hand. He seemed painfully hard and Jun was oh so ready to help him with that. Jun moved his legs to rest on Sho’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Making sure the alpha wouldn’t get another ridiculous idea to run away.

Sho took Jun’s hand in his, squeezed, and pushed in. Jun screamed out at the intrusion, the girth of Sho’s cock much more than his fingers. His whole body spasmed at the feeling of finally being filled with something more satisfying than fingers or a toy.

Jun wouldn’t mind being allowed to get used to the feeling. Sho had a different idea, and immediately began to move, setting a pace that had Jun scream in pleasure. He could feel every little curve of Sho’s cock in him as it moved against his walls, the head hitting repeatedly straight into Jun’s sweet spot. Sho was perfect, everything about him was perfect, and Jun felt like sobbing.

So he did.

The tears on his face didn’t work on Sho like they usually did. Sho didn’t stop to ask Jun what happened, didn’t cradle his face in his loving hands. Instead, Sho untangled Jun’s legs from around his shoulders and held them up with one hand, making Jun’s body turn to the side. The angle was even better if that was even possible. Jun sobbed, hands attempting to find any purchase to ground him.

Jun’s tears shouldn’t excite Sho as much as they did. They were supposed to make him crazy with worry, not create that weird need to push Jun more. Make him scream louder, clench more, and finally come with Sho inside. The thought of Jun filled with his cum did things to Sho. He felt his knot forming at the base of his cock, and Jun moaned loudly when it caught onto his rim.

“So good for me… So pretty…” Sho hooked Jun’s legs around his left shoulder, pressing his knees against his chest as Sho leaned down for a kiss. Jun kept moaning and screaming into Sho’s mouth, barely responding to Sho’s attempt at a French kiss.

“Do you want my knot?” Sho whispered right into Jun’s ear, licking the shell. The poor omega could just nod, his mouth too busy making all those delicious sounds. Sho groaned in response and pushed his hips flush against Jun’s bottom. The knot was swollen, but not thick enough to lock Sho in place yet. It entered Jun over and over again, making him push down, looking for the sensation. His ass began hurt with how merciless Sho’s thrusts were, his pelvis hitting Jun’s bottom over and over again.

“Sho… Give it to me…” Jun breathed out, mind blank with how hard it was to breathe when Sho’s thrusts kept knocking the wind out of him. He could only focus on one thing, and that thing was that he desperately needed to come.

“Ask nicely.” Sho smirked at the man, his thrusts slowing down to the point where they were just shallow, lazy movements.

“No. Give it to me.” Jun buckled his hips to get more of Sho inside. Sho growled in response, his alpha trying to overpower him. It was such an alpha response, it almost made the omega in Jun want to submit. But, his own desires won over, and Jun preened at how it seemed to excite Sho. Having a mischievous omega who refused to listen wasn’t something every alpha desired.

Good thing Sho proved at every step he wasn’t an alpha with the need to have the world at his feet.

Sho mouthed at Jun’s neck as his movements got frantic once again. He bit his lip, almost laughing at the thought of Sho scolding him for that later as he’d apply balm for his chapped lips. For some reason, Sho really enjoyed doing that.

Their lovemaking moved the bed, the bedframe hitting the wall; there would be a chip in the paint for sure. The nest was a mess, all the tossing and kicking Jun did when the pleasure got too much to handle moved the pillows and even knocked one down, but he didn’t mind. Sho’s knot kept getting bigger and bigger, bringing Jun closer to the edge. The climax took Jun by surprise when Sho made a few last thrusts and came with a grunt, his knot swelling inside Jun. Sho kissed him right then, muffling Jun’s screams as he came, the fluids mixing inside him. He felt so full, it was amazing.

Their bodies spasmed with the strength of their orgasms, neither expecting it to be this powerful. Sho tried to even his breathing, taking steady gulps of air. He looked absolutely gorgeous with the flush on his face from the climax and exertion. Jun felt in that moment he should consider himself lucky to be the only one to ever see Sho like that.

He’d make sure to keep it that way.

Jun watched as Sho slowly regained control over his actions, the pupils of his eyes getting back to their original size. One more breath and a blink, and Sho, his sweet, caring Sho, was back. For a moment he seemed to be in deep shock, all what just happened crashing down on him. He pulled back, looking at Jun’s body covered in sweat and marks. Jun hissed as the knot pulled at his entrance. That seemed to wake Sho up from any kind of internal shock he was still in.

“Jun? Oh my God, Jun, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I lost control. Jun, please, talk to me.” Sho raised a hand and brushed his hair away from the sweaty forehead.

“Sho…”

“Yes? Jun?”

“Shut up. It was amazing but now I need to sleep. You sure know how to fuck someone’s brain out…” Jun let out a weak laugh, hoping it would calm Sho’s nervousness. It wasn’t much, but the shifting Sho did to move to support his weight on just one hand were enough to make him pull the knot against Jun’s rim and that _hurt_.

“Oh… okay. Wait, let me…” Sho slipped his hand under Jun’s back and helped him up. It took some shifting and a few hisses of pain on Jun’s side, but soon enough they were lying down, Jun on top of Sho. In that position, the pressure of Sho’s knot was nice, grounding. Just what Jun needed to calm his heat down. It was his first heat shared with an alpha, so Jun didn’t really know how long it might last, but he already felt better than he’d do when alone. His mind was clearer, his desires fulfilled. He was a happy omega and made sure to show that, purring to his heart’s content. Sho rumbled in response, the sound reverberating in his chest, making him purr louder.

Jun nuzzled Sho’s collarbone, letting out a contented sigh. “I wonder what’s going to come out from this.”

“Come out?”

“You’re not wearing a condom.” Jun said in a sing-song voice with a smile on his face, almost as if mocking Sho, whose heart stopped to beat for a few seconds. Jun was right. He just knotted a very fertile omega during what was supposed to be a time with the highest possibility for a pregnancy.

Sho fucked up but, somehow, after the initial shock, he couldn’t bring himself to care. A baby with Jun. That didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
